1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to error correction of data using error correction codes (e.g., Bose-Chaudhuri-Hocquenghem (BCH), Reed Solomon codes, and the like), and more particularly to an error correction decoder using cells with partial syndrome generation.
2. Related Art
Error correction of data may be used in various applications, such as data storage devices, telecommunication systems, and the like. For example, in a data storage device, data is stored by writing the data to a storage medium in the storage device. The stored data can be later retrieved from the storage device by reading the data from the storage medium. However, for a number of reasons, an error may exist in the data retrieved from the storage device, meaning that the stored data cannot be retrieved or is different from the data originally stored on the storage medium. For example, a portion of the stored data on the storage medium may degenerate over time such that the portion of the stored data cannot be properly read at a later time.
Conventional error correction techniques include generating or encoding one or more redundancy blocks for data, which can be used in a decoding process to correct errors in the data. Typically the decoding process is performed using specialized hardware, which tends to be complicated and difficult to modify.